


no bullshit Rei

by caecias



Category: BIRDMEN - 田辺イエロウ | Tanabe Yellow
Genre: Angst, Blackouts, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 02:58:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8039812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caecias/pseuds/caecias
Summary: It really couldn't get any worse than this, could it?





	no bullshit Rei

Rei guesses he really shouldn’t be surprised at this point, considering how previous iterations of the blackouts included a macabre puppet speaking with his own brother’s voice, yet he still finds himself speechless at what lies before him. 

Five.

Not one, but five-- _Five?!?!?!?_ \--holes bleed out their nightmares onto the earth. Rei can sense the id-monsters surround them, like a chill seeping into his bones. He shivers.

**_Five blackouts at once?_** Tsubame tweets. **_This is ridiculous!_**

“Agreed.” Kamoda yells back. 

**_Guys._** Karasuma interrupts. **_As much fun as it is to complain, we can’t let Takayama handle this himself. Umino, take on the monsters to the left of Takayama. Kamoda, the right. Sagisawa and I will watch your backs._**

The Bird Club scatters. Rei tears his gaze away from the sky’s gaping wounds and focuses on protecting his teammates. Takayama’s dealing with the blackout efficiently, destroying each creature with a single blow. Kamoda fights fire with fire, obliterating the beasts by hurtling them back into the others, while Tsubame carves a feral path through the horde, using any means necessary to claw them apart.

But the dripping monsters keep pouring through the holes. The sky is flooded with them. Rei feels sick to his stomach. He glances at Karasuma, who has templed his fingers--Rei can sense the anxiety roll off of him in waves.

**_How are we going to handle this?_** Rei asks Karasuma. **_There’s quite of few of them._**

**_We’re just going to have to push through until the blackout ends._ **

And so they do, and it works. Their numbers are trickling down, and Rei thinks the holes have shrunk a little from when they first appeared.

**_Their numbers are getting smaller._** Karasuma announces. **_We’re almost finished._**

A mental cheer ripples through the Bird Club.

**_Good, I’m exhausted._** Tsubame replies.

A sixth hole opens.

“What?!” The word escapes from Rei’s mouth. “Another one?”

**_Looks like we’re not done yet._** Takayama adds. He adjusts his form, hand-claws at the ready.

The seventh, eighth, and ninth holes appear simultaneously. Ugly, twisted forms plop out of the darkness. 

Rei tries to swallow, but it sticks to his throat and it leaves him feeling...bad. He can’t describe it. It's like a blackout opened in his stomach.

_Is this some sort of sick joke?_

As if the mock him, the sky spawns four more holes.

Someone starts laughing, hollowly. It’s himself, Rei realizes. 

**_How are we going to stop them all? There’s too many!_** Tsubame’s thoughts are leaking. Rei doesn’t care. His thoughts are leaking as well, probably. 

Rei glances at Takayama. _If there’s any one who can fix this, it’s Takayama,_ Rei decides. Takayama’s staring at the sky, at the rifts vomiting out blackout creatures, and Rei finds that he can’t read his expression at all, _even though I’m the one who’s awakened and Takayama is not._

Takayama looks him in the eye, looks at all of the other Birdmen in their eyes. 

“Go on ahead,” he says calmly. “I’ll catch up to you guys once I’ve cleared away some of their numbers.”

“As if we’d believe that!” Karasuma explodes. “There are way too many of them! You’ll won’t survive by yourself!”

“I will,” Takayama replies. “Sagisawa can tell you I’m not lying.”

Takayama’s gaze bores into him. 

“He’s not lying.” The words come out like hot tar, burning his tongue. 

Karasuma looks between the two of them, and the sky. “You better come back alive, Takayama. We’re rendezvousing at the rooftop. Fly there as soon as you can.”

Takayama nods.

The Bird Club takes off into the air. Rei takes one look back at the figure fast receding into a swarm of the dark creatures, and once again he feels the tar boil in his mouth, black as those terrible holes in the sky.

_Liar._

**Author's Note:**

> i am only capable of writing angst.


End file.
